Total Drama What-if's?
by TylerTime
Summary: This is gonna be a series of Total Drama: What if's? I hope you like them.
1. What If Ezekiel Wasn't Eliminated First?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the show**

* * *

**This will be a series of Total Drama what if's? I'll be diving into events that could've been avoided and writing about how it could've changed the game, first up...**

* * *

_What if Ezekiel Hadn't Got Eliminated First?  
_

It was the end of the first challenge, and the Basses spirits were down.

"I've had enough prison food for one day, I'm gonna go take a nap." Duncan grunted.

"You can't do that." Courtney stopped him. "We need to decide who's going first."

"Well, I think it should be princess here." Duncan jerked his thumb at Courney. "Or the big guy." He nodded at DJ, who gasped.

"What? Why me?" Courtney asked him.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, you two are the only ones who didn't jump, and if we ever need to lift a truck, our best bet would be him." He pointed at DJ, who smiled.

"But, But you guys need me," Courtney pleaded. "I'm the only one here who's-"

"We know." Bridgette interrupted her. "Who's a C.I.T. So who do you think should go?"

Courtney's eyes darted around, looking for a possible candidate, then decided on the guy with the red tracksuit, Tyler. "What about him?"

"No!" Lindsay stood up, then realized what she had done. "Oh, there's, no salt, no salt on the table, bummer..."

"Hey at least he did the challenge, chicken wing." Duncan said.

"Shut up." Courtney shouted at him.

Ezekiel wanted a say in all this, watching his teammates fight, but decided to keep his mouth shut, remembering what his dad once told him. "If the situation looks bad, keep your mouth shut."

He sensed if he made the comment he was thinking of, he'd get some serious backlash.

Chris's voice was heard over the loudspeaker. "Attention all Killer Bass, report to the campfire for the elimination, a fish is about to be fried, haha."

After they had all sat down on stumps and cast their votes, Chris began calling out the names of the people safe.

"Geoff." The party boy smiled and ran to get his marshmallow.

"Tyler." The jock cheered and received his marshmallow.

"Katie." Katie smiled and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Ezekiel." Ezekiel gave a small grin and ate his marshmallow.

"Bridgette." Bridgette got her marshmallow.

"Harold."

"Yes!" The nerd grinned and received his tasty treat.

"Sadie." Sadie stopped crossing her fingers and went to join her BFF, thanking Chris and her teammates.

"Duncan." Duncan smiled knowingly and got up to grab his marshmallow.

After Duncan's name was called, Chris was holding one last marshmallow on the plate.

"Campers." Chris said. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening."

DJ and Courtney looked at the last marshmallow, both praying that they wouldn't be eliminated.

Suspenseful music started to play, as DJ stared in fear at the marshmallow, while Courtney gripped her head.

DJ and Courtney stared at each other in fear, both knowing that one of them wouldn't return from this Ceremony.

Chris raised his hand in the air and his hand drifted from Courtney to DJ, back to Courtney and back to DJ.

Chris held up the last marshmallow. "DJ."

DJ smiled widely in relief, and ran up to Chris with a "Phew."

"Can't say I'm shocked Courtney." Chris said to the C.I.T, who glared at the ground in defeat. "You really T.O'd your team, dock of shame is that way." He gestured towards the dock.

Courtney got up out of her seat and glared at her team. "Some team you guys are, I could have helped us win, but you ruined it." But she walked the dock nonetheless and boarded the boat of losers, disappearing into the night.

"The rest of you guys are all safe for tonight." Chris told the remaining Bass, who all smiled.

_Elimination Order: Courtney_

* * *

The Big Sleep

The next challenge was revealed to be a 20km run across the island. Nothing was changed much here besides Ezekiel and Beth bonding over having something in common, that they both live on farms. After the run was finished the campers were rewarded with a feast. After Chris announced the actual challenge, who could stay up the longest, the campers were really pissed with him. One major thing happened during the awake-a-thon though. Ezekiel saw Heather steal Eva's MP3 and warned Beth about her, due to them bonding during the run, so she wouldn't be stuck in an alliance with Heather. Heather noticed this and vowed revenge on homeschool for stealing a potential alliance member. Since Ezekiel stayed up late hours on a farm he managed to win the challenge for his team, and the Gophers were sent to elimination. Everyone received a marshmallow besides Owen and Noah, since the two were the first two people to fall asleep. In the end, Owen was voted off, as Noah was viewed to be more helpful with his brains, and Owen annoyed them with his gas. He was sad but walked the dock of shame with his head held high.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen_

* * *

Dodgebrawl

The challenge was dodgeball. Since the Gophers MVP in canon (Owen) was eliminated at this point, the Bass seemed to be dominating. The gophers had only won one round so far thanks to Cody, but the Bass had won two. Noah still did nothing to help his team like in canon. It also didn't help matters than Eva was totally obliterating every team member that entered the court, it seemed hopeless, and it was, the Gophers lost and voted off Noah for doing nothing in the challenge.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah_

* * *

Not Quite Famous

The next challenge was a talent show. Ezekiel, Harold and Bridgette went for the Bass and Heather, Beth and Justin for the Gophers. Ezekiel was up first with his bow and arrow, and managed to score 6 points. Next was Heather, who read Gwen's diary like in canon, and got 2 points. Harold went next with his beatboxing skills and got 9 points and Beth got 9 with her baton twirling, Bridgette got 0 points due to puking everywhere. Justin scored 6 points with his modeling skills, earning the Gophers the win. At the elimination Ceremony it came down to Bridgette and Harold, But ultimately, Bridgette was voted off.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette_

* * *

The Sucky Outdoors

The campers had to spend a night out in the wood using only their survival skills and a map. The Bass had a major advantage with Ezekiel, since he lived in the countryside. Katie and Sadie still got lost though, which meant the Bass would have to vote someone off. Katie and Sadie were the bottom 2, and Sadie was eliminated. Sadie told Katie to keep going and that she believes in her, and after a tearful goodbye Katie was left on her own.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette, Sadie_

* * *

Phobia Factor

The Campers all had to face their fears, Ezekiel's fear was clowns, Eva's was wearing a dress, Katie's was bad haircuts and Justin's was getting scratched. The score was tied at 4:4, and it was down to Justin to face his fear and win it for his team, which he could not do, so the Gophers were sent to the elimination Ceremony. It was nearly unanimous that Justin was getting the boot, and he walked to Dock of Shame.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah. Bridgette, Sadie, Justin_

* * *

Up the Creek

The campers next challenge was to canoe over to Boney Island, carry their canoes across the island, make a rescue fire and then canoe back to Camp Wawanakwa.

Teams for the Bass:

Duncan, Harold and Katie

Ezekiel and Eva

DJ, Tyler and Geoff

Teams for the Gophers:

Lindsay, Beth and Trent

Izzy, LeShawna and Heather

Cody and Gwen

Ezekiel and Eva had an arguement on the way, and eventually ended in Eva kicking Zeke in the groin. Tyler, DJ and Geoff started a friendship, talking about sports. LeShawna and Heather had a fight along the way. Once they got to the island the Bass were in the lead, but the Gophers overtook them. While the fires were being made, Ezekiel found a tiki doll on the island, and took it since he was in the bathroom when Chris was explaining the challenge. The Gophers won the challenge. At the elimination Ceremony it came down to Ezekiel and Eva, and Eva was eliminated. Eva left kicking and screaming, cursing at her teammates.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette, Sadie, Justin, Eva_

* * *

Paintball Deer Hunter

The challenge was a paintball fight. Harold, Geoff and Ezekiel were the hunters for the Bass, while Beth, Lindsay and Trent were the hunters for the Gophers. Beth and Heather didn't end up fighting since Beth isn't in an alliance with her this time around, so she instead decided to travel with Cody. Cody and Beth shared the potato chips before the bear could find them, so Cody ended up not getting mauled. The Gophers won the challenge, and Duncan ended up getting the boot, since he intimidated Harold, Ezekiel, Tyler and Katie.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette, Sadie, Justin, Eva, Duncan_

* * *

If You Can't Take The Heat

For the cooking challenge Geoff was the head chef for the Bass just like in canon, while Heather still had the role of head chef for the Gophers like in canon. The Bass went for an Italian theme, while the Gophers did a seafood theme.

For the Bass:

Katie and Harold on the Appetizer

Geoff and DJ on the Main Course

Ezekiel and Tyler on the Dessert

For the Gophers:

Beth, Cody and Lindsay on the Appetizer

LeShawna and Gwen on the Main Course

Trent and Izzy on the Dessert

Without Duncan to tell DJ and Geoff what to do they didn't constantly pull pranks on Harold this episode, but instead made friends with him. After the teams were finished cooking their courses, it was time for the judging. Chris gave the Basses appetizer, antipasto, a 7/10, the Gophers appetizer, bouillabaisse, scored 8/10, the Basses Main Course, pasta, got 5/10 and the Gophers Main Course, breaded fish with tartare sauce, got 9/10, the Basses dessert, macaroons, got 10/10 and the Gophers dessert, flambé, got 9/10, making the Gophers the winners of the challenge. Harold noticed Ezekiel putting his 'lucky' tiki doll on the table as a table piece, and warned his team about what happened. At the campfire Ceremony, Ezekiel and Harold were the bottom 2, but Ezekiel went home, getting rid of the Basses curse.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette, Sadie, Justin, Eva, Duncan, Ezekiel_

* * *

Who Can You Trust?

The next challenge was upon the campers, and it was all about trust.

The Challenges:

Climbing the Cliff: Bass: DJ and Geoff. Gophers: Heather and Gwen

Extreme Cooking: Bass: Katie and Harold. Gophers: Trent and LeShawna

Blind Crab Apple Shooting: Bass: Tyler and Geoff. Gophers: Beth and Cody

Blind Trapeze: Bass: Geoff and Katie. Gophers: Izzy and Lindsay

Blind Toboggan Race: Bass: Tyler and DJ. Gophers: Gwen and Cody

On the cliff climb DJ was climbing for the Bass and Gwen for the Gophers. Heather got the hot sauce in her eyes and let Gwen fall, letting DJ win the challenge. In the extreme cooking, Katie cooked for Harold and LeShawna cooked for Trent. Katie cooked the food poorly, and so Harold got poisoned, turning blue and vomiting. Trent was fine though, as LeShawna cooked the food well. Tyler did poorly shooting the arrow off of Geoff's head, and repeatedly hit him in the face, apologizing every time he did so, but in the end he managed to shoot the arrow off his head before Beth, securing victory in that challenge. Geoff got Katie to trust him in the trapeze and caught her, while Lindsay let Izzy fall into the jellyfish pond on accident. Cody was too distracted by Gwen to do the toboggan challenge properly, ultimately failing for the Gophers and letting the Bass win. During the toboggan challenge, Geoff lost DJs bunny, but since Duncan wasn't here to find him a new one, Geoff had to admit to DJ that he let his newfound pet die, leading to DJ not trusting Geoff anymore. At the elimination Ceremony, it came down to Cody and Beth, and Beth walked to Dock of Shame.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette, Sadie, Justin, Eva, Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth_

* * *

Basic Straining

The next challenge was to be hosted by Chef, and all the campers knew he would push them to their limits. The first challenge was each team had to hold up their canoe, Chris sitting on the Gophers canoe and Chef on the Basses canoe. Lindsay dropped out of the challenge and lost it for the Gophers. Next they had to write a three hundred word essay on how much they loved Master Chief Hatchet, and whoever fell asleep would be out of the challenge. Katie, DJ, Trent and Cody had fallen asleep by the end, so they were out of the challenge. In the training course, only Gwen, Geoff, Tyler, Heather, LeShawna and Harold finished the challenge, so they moved onto the final challenge, who could last the longest hanging upside down from a tree. Harold was the first to drop out, and Heather soon followed. Then came Geoff, then LeShawna. That meant it was down to Tyler, who claimed that he had 'wicked' endurance, and Gwen, who didn't really know how she lasted this long. In the end, Tyler earned victory for the Killer Bass, and the Gophers had to revisit the elimination Ceremony. Lindsay was about to be eliminated but the RCMP came for Izzy, and chased her off, disqualifying her.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette, Sadie, Justin, Eva, Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy_

* * *

X-Treme Torture

In the next challenge, the teams had to do dangerous stunts.

Challenges:

Skydive: Bass: DJ. Gophers: Trent

Wild Moose Ride: Bass: Geoff. Gophers: LeShawna

Mud Skiing: Bass: Harold skiis, Tyler drives. Gophers: Lindsay skiis, Cody drives

The first challenge had the same outcome as canon, DJ landed on his team's couch while Trent crashlanded into the sand. The second challenges outcome was the same as well, with LeShawna besting the moose and Geoff being bucked into a pile of dirty socks. In the final challenge, Harold manages to snag all five flags for the Bass, while Lindsay did manage four flags for the Gophers it was still not enough, and the Killer Bass were crowned the winners. At the elimination ceremony, it came down to Lindsay and Trent, but in the end, Trent was voted off, due to his injuries. He still manages to share a kiss with Gwen at the end of the episode though, securing their status as a couple.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette, Sadie, Justin, Eva, Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy, Trent_

* * *

Brunch of Disgustingness

The challenge was revealed to be a reward challenge and not an immunity challenge, with the reward being a week long cruise. Chris promised that they would really be pushed to their limits today. Before the challenge Heather decided she would try to add Katie to her alliance with Lindsay, as Katie was the only female Bass member left. Despite LeShawna and Gwen's best efforts Katie agreed to join Heathers alliance. The challenge was an eating contest, with a Girls Team and a Boys Team. Cody, Geoff, DJ, Tyler and Harold were Team Boys and Katie, LeShawna, Gwen, Heather and Lindsay were Team Girls. The score was tied after ten rounds, and Chris decided a tiebreaker would decide this. Tyler would represent Team Boys and LeShawna would represent Team Girls. Both of them struggled to down the cockroach smoothies, but LeShawna managed one more than Tyler, earning the girls the week long cruise.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette, Sadie, Justin, Eva, Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy, Trent_

* * *

No Pain, No Gain

The boys were starting to get really bored on the island, waiting for the girls to return. No one seemed that mad at Tyler for losing the tiebreaker, as Geoff stated that they 'couldn't blame the dude' and that the cockroach blend was really disgusting. The girls eventually returned, and Chris announced two previously eliminated contestants would be rejoining the game. The campers were outraged by this, yet accepted it nonetheless. The two returnees were revealed to be Eva and Bridgette. While Geoff was overjoyed to see Bridgette again, no one was very happy to see Eva, mainly because the moment she stepped off the boat she went straight to Katie and started berating her, as she was the only one who had taken part in Eva's elimination that had made merge. The rest of the girls stood up for her though, even Heather. Eva kept trying to inflict as much suffering on Katie as she could throughout the challenge, making her take a dip in a barrel of leeches, et cetera. It was LeShawna v Eva in the final challenge, ad LeShawna came out victorious. Eva was voted off at the elimination Ceremony almost unanimously. After her elimination was announced, she sighed and forgave Karie for Voting her off, leaving with her dignity intact.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette (1), Sadie, Justin, Eva (1), Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy, Trent, Eva (2)_

* * *

The next challenge was a scavenger hunt for keys. Chris revealed that each competitor would have to get their keys from different places, animals or objects.

Keys:

Cody: Bear

Heather: Chefs Fridge

Geoff: Septic Tank

Gwen: Skunk Den

Tyler: Sharks

Katie: Flaming Hoop

DJ: Tree

Lindsay: Beehive

Bridgette: Bunny

Harold: Snake

LeShawna: Crocodile

After Geoff finished his challenge, he went to help Bridgette obtain her key from a rabid bunny, after they successfully completed the task Geoff confessed his feelings for her, and they kissed. After the challenge ended Heather ended up winning immunity. At the elimination Ceremony it came down to Katie and Cody, But Katie ended up getting the boot, as she had seen Heather threaten to cut Lindsay's hair that day and Heather found out, and decided it was her time to go. Katie wasn't that sad about her elimination, as she got to see Sadie again

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette (1), Sadie, Justin, Eva (1), Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy, Trent, Eva (2), Katie_

* * *

Hide and Be Sneaky

The challenge for the campers this time was a game of hide and go seek, with Chef as the seeker. Lindsay kept following Heather the entire challenge, Cody hid in the Sasquatch cave, Tyler and Geoff hid in a tree, LeShawna in the water, DJ on the roof of the mess hall, Bridgette at the campfire, Harold hid in the bathrooms and Gwen hid in the grass. Chef easily found Heather and Lindsay, as Lindsay gave them away. Next he found Gwen after Heather kicked the ground in frustration of not finding any campers and heard it yelp. Cody was found in the bear cave next, then came Harold in the communal bathrooms, Geoff and Tyler were shaken off the tree they were hiding in. Bridgette was found by Chef coughing after an encounter with skunks. Both DJ and LeShawna knew it was their chance to win immunity, so they booked it to the docks. Chef saw them and attempted to shoot, and succefully shot DJ into the lake, giving LeShawna enough time to sit on the chair and win immunity. At the elimination Ceremony, it came down to Bridgette due to the smell and Harold. Heather opted to vote off Tyler but Lindsay refused, so instead they decided to target Harold. Bridgette was safe by a close 4-5 vote, and Harold was sent packing, but not before he confessed his love to LeShawna.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette (1), Sadie, Justin, Eva (1), Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy, Trent, Eva (2), Katie, Harold_

* * *

That's Off The Chain

The campers next challenge was to build a bike and race around the island, on each other's bikes! Whoever's bikes completed the lap around the island moved on to the next part, which was an obstacle course. The last person to cross the finish line would be eliminated.

Bikes:

Heather: Speed Machine

Lindsay: Sunset Sally

Cody: Tech Whiz

Tyler: Jockmobile

Bridgette: Landborn Surfboard

DJ: Safe Bike

Gwen: Spookster

LeShawna: Harold

Geoff: Party Ride

After Chris announced the twist, these were the riders.

Heather: Sunset Sally

Lindsay: Speed Machine

Cody: Spookster

Tyler: Safe Bike

DJ: Harold

Bridgette: Jockmobile

Gwen: Tech Whiz

LeShawna: Party Ride

Geoff: Landborn Surfboard

LeShawna quickly wiped out on Geoff's 'Party Ride', as she was inexperienced riding a bike. DJ also wiped out on LeShawnas 'Harold'. Three other wipeouts, by Tyler, Heather and Gwen, meant that Geoff, LeShawna, DJ, Lindsay and Cody wouldn't be moving on to the next part of the challenge. Bridgette, Tyler, Gwen and Heather moved on, and once they heard it was an auto elimination things became tense. Tyler quickly wiped out on the land mines, then Gwen's bike slipped in the oil slick. Heather crossed the finish line first, with Bridgette in a close second. Once Chris informed Bridgette that since Gwen and Tyler technically didn't cross the finish line, that meant she crossed it last. Bridgette was about to run off to pack her bags, downhearted about getting eliminated, when Geoff sacrificed himself to save her. Chris allowed the sacrifice, as it provided more drama, and ultimately, Geoff left on the boat of losers that night, leaving a crying Bridgette behind.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette (1), Sadie, Justin, Eva (1), Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy, Trent, Eva (2), Katie, Harold, Geoff_

* * *

Hook, Line and Screamer

Bridgette was still down after Geoff's elimination, but her and the campers watched a horror movie to take their minds off things. DJ seemed really freaked out by the end. After they heard a boats motor, the campers all went to the docks to see Chris and Chef leaving the island on the boat of losers. After Cody read off a piece of the newspaper they left behind that an escaped serial killer was on the loose, DJ seemed really freaked out. Gwen gathered everyone at the campfire pit, explaining to them how to survive a horror movie. Lindsay and Tyler seemed uninterested and instead left to take a walk in the woods. After they make out the escaped psycho killer shows up. Tyler tells Lindsay to run and that he'd hold the killer off, but she didn't seem to understand, leading to them both being captured. Gwen seemed frustrated that Lindsay and Tyler didn't take her advice and dedicated to keeping the rest of her fellow campers alive. LeShawna went to get a sandwich and DJ brought Cody with him to keep a lookout while he went to the bathroom. Bridgette and Gwen talked for a bit, Bridgette sharing with Gwen about how much she loved Geoff and how devastated she was at his elimination. Gwen talked to her about how she felt about Trents elimination. Meanwhile, LeShawna was getting some food when the psycho killer captured her, bringing her to Chris in a tent. DJ drilled Cody about how he couldn't leave. DJ was in the bathroom when Cody heard heavy breathing coming from the bushed, he burst into the bathroom to hide, and saw DJ staring at Heather in fear, the queen bee prepping for a shower. DJ burst out of the bathroom and ran straight into the psycho killer, who captured him, then burst into the bathroom to capture Cody and Heather, leaving Gwen and Bridgette as the last two still not captured. Bridgette accidentally set the pice of paper Gwen was using to keep track of who was left, and ran to get water. While she was gone Gwen was captured by the psycho killer, and by the time Bridgette came back Gwen was gone, and she decided to wait for her to come back in the mess hall. Meanwhile, Chris and the other kidnapped campers were watching the monitors in the tent, and saw an actual psycho killer standing behind Bridgette, and he, Chef and the other competitors made their way to the mess hall to warn Bridgette. Bridgette could handle herself just fine though, and attacked the killer, earning her immunity. At the elimination Ceremony, DJ was eliminated, due to being the only one to get freaked out without the psycho killer even being there. He left but not without a group hug from his fellow campers.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette (1), Sadie, Justin, Eva (1), Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy, Trent, Eva (2), Katie, Harold, Geoff, DJ_

* * *

Wawanakwa Gone Wild

The campers next challenge was revealed by Chris to be to catch an animal.

Animals the campers have to catch:

LeShawna: Frog

Gwen: Duck

Cody: Bear

Tyler: Chipmunk

Bridgette: Beaver

Heather: Racoon

Lindsay: Deer

Tyler, LeShawna, Cody and Heather struggle with their animals, Bridgette was able to nab a beaver easily enough, Lindsay didn't have time to catch a deer as Heather required her help. Gwen kept getting stopped by Cody, who wanted to talk to her, preventing her from catching her animal. Bridgette was the first to make it back to the cage and put her animal in, then came Tyler, followed by Gwen, Heather and LeShawna. Cody made it next, and Lindsay was unable to catch her animal. Bridgette shared her vegetarian meal with the others, besides Heather. At the elimination Ceremony it came down to Lindsay and Gwen. Gwen ended up going home, as Izzy wasn't here and she was the bigger target in the canon episode,

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette (1), Sadie, Justin, Eva (1), Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy, Trent, Eva (2), Katie, Harold, Geoff, DJ, Gwen_

* * *

Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon

The remaining Campers had to do a triathlon for the next challenge. Heather was paired with Bridgette, Cody with Lindsay and Tyler with LeShawna. In the first challenge, an eating challenge, Lindsay, LeShawna and Bridgette fed their partners. Bridgette relished stuffing disgusting food in Heathers mouth. Tyler and LeShawna seemed to work ok together but Lindsay and Cody were struggling, as Lindsay kept on missing Cody's mouth, and Cody kept swerving to avoid the food. Bridgette and Heather won that challenge. Next challenge was to paddle to Boney Island and collect a backpack. Lindsay and Cody couldn't work well together and reached the island last. Bridgette and Heather couldn't concentrate as they kept quarreling the whole canoe ride. Tyler and LeShawna make it to shore first, and when they find out they had to carry eachother, Tyler volunteered for it, despite LeShawna telling him that she could carry him. Tyler refused as he believed in courtesy and struggled to carry LeShawna all the way to the cave of treacherous terror. Lindsay and Cody arrive next, followed by Bridgette and Heather. Bridgette and Cody carry Heather and Lindsay respectively, and despite the blondes thin body structure Cody still struggled, due to his weak muscles. Tyler and LeShawna reach the cave first, because even though Tyler struggled to carry her the two still had a massive head start. They threw their piece of the cursed tiki idol into the cave and win that part of the challenge. In the last challenge, stacking up wooden carvings of all the eliminated campers in the order they were eliminated in, Cody had enough of Lindsay's stupidity and yells at her. Lindsay lets Cody do the challenge, and they win. Since everyone tied Chris declared none of them immune. In the elimination it was down to Heather and Lindsay. Chris declared that it was a tie between the two, since Tyler, LeShawna and Bridgette voted Heather while Lindsay voted herself along with Cody and surprisingly Heather, as the ravenhair decided it was time to drop Lindsay. The tiebreaker was a game of rock, paper, scissors. Heather won it and taunted Lindsay, who stared disbelievingly at her thought to be BFF. After Lindsay curses her out and leaves on the boat of losers, everyone swears vengeance on Heather, especially Tyler.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette (1), Sadie, Justin, Eva (1), Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy, Trent, Eva (2), Katie, Harold, Geoff, DJ, Gwen, Lindsay_

* * *

Haute Camp-Ture

Chris visited the previously eliminated campers this episode.

Lindsay, Harold, Noah, Duncan and DJ supported Tyler

Trent, Eva, Katie, Sadie and Owen supported LeShawna

Courtney, Gwen, Geoff and Izzy supported Bridgette

Justin, Beth and Ezekiel supported Cody

No one supported Heather

When Chris announced the twist that the eliminated contestants could vote for the next person to be eliminated, he asked Lindsay first. Lindsay, being Lindsay, voted for Tyler as she wanted to see him again. This caused the rest of the contestants to accidentally say Tyler's name and vote for him. Once Cjris received majority, he returned to the camp to inform Tyler of his elimination. After a shellshocked Tyler was thrown onto the boat of losers Cjris wrapped up the episode.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette (1), Sadie, Justin, Eva (1), Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy, Trent, Eva (2), Katie, Harold, Geoff, DJ, Gwen, Lindsay, Tyler_

* * *

Camp Castaways

The day after Tyler's shocking elimination, it started to lash rain. Five days later, and the rain was still drowning the camp relentlessly. On day six, after the campers fell asleep, the camp flooded, and they were washed away. Cody and LeShawna woke up on a different part of the island, while Heather and Bridgette were stuck with eachother yet again. After they all met up Cody spotted campfire smoke. They all geared up for an attack and ran towards the smoke, but it was revealed to be Chris and Chef, who said it was a challenge. At the elimination ceremony Chris informed them that he was ignoring the votes and making it a non-elimination round, as a congratulations for making it to the final four.

_Elimination Order: __Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette (1), Sadie, Justin, Eva (1), Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy, Trent, Eva (2), Katie, Harold, Geoff, DJ, Gwen, Lindsay, Tyler_

* * *

Are We There Yeti?

The next challenge was hosted by Chef. He dropped the remaining campers, Bridgette, LeShawna, Cody and Heather, into the woods, saying that Bridgette and Heather were a pair and Cody and LeShawna were a pair. The first to make it back to camp were Heather and Bridgette, leaving LeShawna and Cody up for elimination. At the elimination ceremony, Chef was the sole vote of the night, to the campers horror, and he chose LeShawna to be booted. The soul sister was mad about her elimination, believing it to be unfair, but she left on the boat of losers in the end.

_Elimination Order: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette (1), Sadie, Justin, Eva (1), Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy, Trent, Eva (2), Katie, Harold, Geoff, DJ, Gwen, Lindsay, Tyler, LeShawna  
_

* * *

I Triple Dog Dare You!

The final three, Cody, Heather and Bridgette, has to do a series of dares concocted by their fellow campers. Most of the dates were aimed at Heather, such as to eat Harolds gum, eat a slug, et cetera. Heather was beginning to get her comeuppance, because even though Cody and Bridgette still got dares, Heather was getting the worst. The full force of all the eliminated campers was falling on her, and she couldn't help it. The final straw was Lindsay daring her to shave her head, and this was too much for Heather, who kicked the razor away just for it to fall back down and shave all her hair off. Chris told her she was eliminated, as she technically refused to do the dare. Heather wailed and screamed and growled and threatened, but it was no good, she was driven back home on the boat of losers, threatening to sue Chris for everything he's got. This meant Cody and Bridgette were the final two.

_Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette (1), Sadie, Justin, Eva (1), Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy, Trent, Eva (2), Katie, Harold, Geoff, DJ, Gwen, Lindsay, Tyler, LeShawna, Heather  
_

* * *

The Very Last Episode, Really!

After eight brutal weeks of battling it out, Cody and Bridgette were the final two. Chris explained the final challenge and brought all the eliminated campers in to watch. Cody said he would use the money to buy the best high tech devices in the world, while Bridgette said she would donate the money to helping endangered animals across the globe.

Justin, Beth, Ezekiel, Owen, Trent, Noah, Harold, Tyler, Lindsay and Heather supported Cody.

Gwen, LeShawna, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, DJ, Katie, Sadie and Eva supported Bridgette.

Both of them were making fast progress, but in the end there was only one winner, Bridgette. It was a close call but she managed to beat Cody to the finish line, making her the winner of Total Drama Island!

_Final Rankings:_

_22nd: Courtney_

_21st: Owen_

_20th: Noah_

_19th: Sadie_

_18th: Justin_

_17th: Duncan_

_16th: Ezekiel_

_15th: Beth_

_14th: Izzy_

_13th: Trent_

_12th: Eva_

_11th: Katie_

_10th: Harold_

_9th: Geoff_

_8th: DJ_

_7th: Gwen_

_6th: Lindsay_

_5th: Tyler_

_4th: LeShawna_

_3rd: Heather_

_2nd: Cody_

_1st: Bridgette_

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked this what-if. I'll make more in the future, if you wanna suggest any what ifs do it in the reviews. Have a nice day everyone!**


	2. What If It Wasn't A Double Elimination?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the show**

* * *

**Whats up? Yeah, I'm back with another what if, starring the Rockers! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"It's no use!" Rock told his partner Spud. "This seatbelt won't come off, just leave me to die..."

Spud stared at him in disbelief. "Whaaaat? No way man, it's like your mom always says, if anyone is gonna get you killed, it'll be me!" He then unbuckled Rocks seatbelt and scooped him up. "We're gonna get off this rock or die trying!"

Rock looked at his friend, moved. "I don't believe it! Spud, you're the best bud I'll ever have."

Spud smiled back at him. "Thanks man, I always wanna be friends with you, and I know we can win that million, now come on! We can do this!"

Rock heard a rumble. "Uh, what was that?"

Spuds smile melted. "Oh crap, I think my shout might have caused an..." He paused for a moment for dramatic effect. "Avalanche!"

The Rockers barely had time to scream as snow slid down from the mountain at breakneck speed, picking them up along the way.

Meanwhile, the Stepbrothers were being confronted by an angry kangaroo.

"Run!" Lorenzo shouted to Chet, and the two dashed for the chill zone with the kangaroo hot on their heels.

Don saw the Stepbrothers running towards him. "The Stepbrothers are nearly at the chill zone! It looks like things might be all over for the Rockers!"

Don heard a rumble, and looked up to see an onslaught of snow coming right towards him, and he was buried under the snow.

Ten minutes later, the Stepbrothers, Rockers and Don had all gotten out of the snow, the two teams wrapped up in blankets.

"Racers." Don said to the two teams. He was holding a Tablet, and had reviewed the footage. "After reviewing the footage, I have to say the Rockers..." The team in question displayed looks of fear. "Were not the last team to arrive, the Stepbrothers lose!"

Chet and Lorenzo groaned while Rock and Spud did a victory riff.

Don was torn. He wanted to make this leg a double elimination, but after seeing the Rockers touching moment, he decided it best to keep them in for ratings. "Stepbrothers, you may leave."

After the Stepbrothers best moments montage was played, the camera cut to black.

* * *

Maori or Less

The next leg of the race was to run to the train station and ride the train to Desicion Junction. The Rockers were determined to do better this time, as it had been an extremely close call the last leg of the race. They managed to get a seat on the first train, along with the Haters, Ice Dancers and Goths. Train two carried Father and Son and the Surfer Dudes, while train three carried the Sisters, TV Pros, Police Cadets and Best Friends. Train one arrived and the Ice Dancers were the first to find out the either or challenge.

Either Or:

Jump Down: Haters, Goths, Cadets, TV Pros, Sisters, Surfer Dudes

Jump Around: Rockers, Ice Dancers, Best Friends, Father and Son

The Ice Dancers and surprisingly the Rockers performed well in the Jump Around challenge, with both teams finishing at the same time. The Ice Dancers toon first place, with the Rockers coming in a close second. The Haters had several unsuccessful attempts but Ryan eventually got a fish. The Goths took third, while the Cadets got fourth, the Haters got fifth, the Surfer Dudes sixth, with the Best Friends arriving in seventh that left three teams, Father and Son, TV Pros and the Sisters. Junior told his dad he'd never be cool and the two managed to complete the dance and earn eighth. That left the Sisters and TV Pros, both teams in the bottom two for being too distracted. The Sisters and TV Pros both got their fish at the same time and it was a race to the chill zone, with the Sisters being victoriously. That left Owen and Noah in last place. Emma told Noah she couldn't be with him, leaving him in a depressed state. Don informed Owen and Noah it was a non-elimination round, so they got to stay. The last thing to occur was Dwayne getting a woman's tattoo.

_Elimination Order: LARPers, Tennis Rivals, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mom and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers_

* * *

Little Bull on the Praire

The winners of the last round, the Ice Dancers, were the first to obtain the travel tip, which informed them that they were going to be traveling to Alberta, Canada. Dwayne's tattoo prevented him and Junior from getting a taxi until Junior covered his tattoo with the travel tip. Flight number one carried the Ice Dancers, Goths, Haters, Rockers, Cadets and Surfer Dudes, while flight two carried the Best Friends, Father and Son, TV Pros and Sisters. The Rockers made conversation with the Surfer Dudes on the flight, while the Cadets plotted ways to get the Ice Dancers eliminated. Emma was worried about Noah, who was still in a state of shock, and wondered if she had done the right thing. Once flight one landed the Rockers were the first to get in their car and make it to the dude ranch. The Cadets rammed their car into the Ice Dancers, sending both teams off a ledge. Once Rock and Spud reached the dude ranch and received their next tip, they made it inside just as the Surfer Dudes and Goths arrived at the ranch. Rock motivated Spud to eat the beans by telling him to imagine they were Choco-Oinkies. This method worked and the Rockers managed to eat their pot of pork and beans in a respectable amount of time. The Surfer dudes finished right after just as flight two landed. The Ice Dancers and Haters struggled to finish their pot, and the Goths made fast progress. It took Rock two tries to complete the bull ride but he managed it, and the Rockers dashed off for the chill zone. The Cadets finished next followed by the Goths. MacArthur overtook Brody and stayed on the bull. At the chill zone the Rockers took first, then the Police Cadets took second, followed by the Surfer Dudes in third. The Sisters and Father and Son made it to the dude ranch next. Both did moderately well in the challenge, along with the Goths and Haters (after Ryan tricked Stephanie into eating the pork and beans). At the chill zone, the Sisters netted themselves fourth place, with the Goths in fifth, then the Haters in sixth. Dwayne and Junior has caught wind of the fact that whoever didn't have the tip would have to ride the bull. Dwayne didn't want Junior to ride it, so he volunteered. Owen and Noah were both struggling, due to the fact that Noah had to ride the bull and couldn't stay on for even one second. Meanwhile, the Best Friends made it to the chill zone in seventh place, leaving the Ice Dancers, TV Pros and Father and Son. The Ice Dancers finally finished their disgusting pork and beans in last place, but managed to snag eighth place. After many unsuccessful attempts at riding the bull from both the TV Pros and Father and Son, the Pros finally had a stroke of luck and Noah stayed on the bull. Dwayne finished soon after and it was a footrace to the finish. In the end, Owen and Noah made it to the chill zone first, placing ninth. This left Dwayne and Junior in dead last place. Don informed them that they were cut from the race. Emma apologized to Noah and told him they could get back together once the race was finished.

_Elimination Order: LARPers, Tennis Rivals, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mother and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Father and Son_

* * *

Lord of the Ring Toss

The first team to take off this round was the Rockers. Once they grabbed their tip and read that they were going to the Arctic Circle, they ran off for the first plane. The first plane carried the Rockers, Surfer Dudes and Police Cadets, the second plane carried the Goths and Sisters, plane three carried the Best Friends and Haters, while plane four carried the TV Pros and Ice Dancers. Once plane one landed the Cadets, Surfer Dudes and Rockers took off for the challenge. Spud, Geoff and Sanders all struggled with the challenge, as they all had poor aim. While they were making unsuccessful attempts the Goths and Sisters landed. The Sisters became the first ones to finish the challenge, thanks to Emma. Next, the Haters and Best Friends landed and took to the challenge. Carrie and Ryan finished the challenge considerably fast and rode off by snowmobile to the next one. Plane four finally landed as Spud ringed a Narwhal, putting the Rockers currently in fourth place. Next Ennui, Owen and Josee ringed a narwhal, and all three teams rode off towards the next challenge. Before the Ice Dancers left Josee attempted to mess with Geoff's mind, then left, leaving the Cadets and Surfer Dudes in a tie for last place. McArthur and Geoff finally finished the challenge at the same time. Meanwhile, the Sisters and Best Friends arrived at the next Don Box. Kitty and Emma recieved a boomerang, but didn't use it on Carrie and Devin. The y planned to use it on the Ice Dancers, who had just arrived, and that they did. Josee was enraged but drove back to the first challenge anyways. Jacques ringed a narwhal quickly and the Ice Dancers were off again. Sanders finally ringed a narwhal and the Cadets left for challenge number two. Geoff and Brody had a Bro hug and in doing so Geoff finally ringed a narwhal. The first few teams to finish the second challenge, building an igloo, were the Best Friends, TV Pros and Sisters. Next few teams to finish were the Cadets and the Goths, then the Rockers. At the chill zone the Best Friends made it first, placing them in first. The Sisters finished next followed by the TV Pros, then the Rockers, then the Cadets and the Goths. This left three teams, the Ice Dancers, Haters and Surfer Dudes. The Ice Dancers made it next in seventh place. The Surfer Dudes finished a split second before the Haters and drove off to the chill zone, the Haters hot on their heels. In the end, the Surfer Dudes placed eighth and the Haters were eliminated.

_Elimination Order: LARPers, Tennis Rivals, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mom and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Haters_

* * *

Got Venom?

The first to depart were the Best Friends, but it didn't matter as all the teams took the same plane anyways, thanks to the narwhals. In Indonesia, the first ones to grab the first tip was the TV Pros. Noah and Emma flirted the whole way to the first challenge. The Surfer Dudes and Rockers fell behind as they believed Komodo dragons breathed fire. The first team to collect the drool were the Goths, then the Ice Dancers and the Sisters. The Ice Dancers found the Ridonculous rug first and placed first, the Sisters in second with the Goths in third. Carrie and Devin got their drool and found the rug, then placed fourth. The next two teams to finish were the Cadets and Surfer Dudes, who placed fifth and sixth respectively, leaving the Rockers and Reality TV Pros in the bottom 2. While looking for the rug Owen knocked over a mountain of carpets, burying Noah and Rock. Spud and Owen both had a carpet but had to find their partner first. Rock found Spud before Owen found Noah and together the two managed to place seventh, leaving the Pros in the dust, eliminating them.

_Elimination Order: LARPers, Tennis Rivals, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mom and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Haters, Reality TV Pros_

* * *

Dude Buggies

The next destination, as the Ice Dancers found out, was Las Vegas. All the teams were on the same flight.

Either Or:

Magic Show: Haters, Ice Dancers, Goths

Dune Buggies: Rockers, Surfer Dudes, Sisters, Cadets

The Best Friends and Rockers both had slow taxis, slowing them down. The Surfer Dudes were the first to finish the challenge. They chose to keep redoing it however as they wanted to have fun, giving the Rockers (Who had finished the challenge after them) the lead. Kitty and McArthur fought while driving the dune buggies, slowing down both of their teams. The Goths finished their magic show fairly quickly, next came the Ice Dancers. The Goths finished in first place, the Ice Dancers in second and the Rockers in third. The Cadets and the Sisters finished at the same time, tying for fourth place, leaving the Surfer Dudes and the Best Friends. The Surfer Dudes finally left the challenge area and left for the chill zone, while the Best Friends finished their magic show. In the end, the Surfer Dudes came sixth and the Best Friends were last. Devin tried to tell Carrie how he felt but was interrupted by Don telling them it was a non elimination round.

_Elimination Order: LARPers, Tennis Rivals, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mom and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Haters, Reality TV Pros_

* * *

El Bunny Supremo

The Goths were the first to find out they were going to Mexico. The Surfer Dudes kept chowing down on bus station burritos on the way there while Devin kept trying to tell Carrie how he felt about her. Once there Jacques attempted to steal Loki from Ennui but Rock, oblivious, told Ennui he dropped his rabbit. In the challenge these were the jumpers:

Ennui

Brody

Emma

Rock

Carrie

Josee

Sanders

Spud and Crimson were able to eat the spiciest pepper, due to Spuds late reaction and Crimson... being Crimson. McArthur also ate the hottest pepper confidently, but immediately regretted it. Jacques, Kitty and Geoff ate the middle pepper, while Devin (After attempting to eat the spiciest pepper and then the middle one) finally gave up and ate the mildest one. Rock retrieved the milk and the tip but knew not to give the milk to Spud yet, because of his reaction time. The Rockers, Goths and Cadets then got on their burros and raced for the chill zone. Carrie had to jump by herself and was nervous but ready, while Josee, Emma and Brody leapt off the middle platform. The first to reach the chill zone were the Cadets, then the Goths in second followed by the Rockers in third. The Ice Dancers made it fourth with the Sisters in fifth. This left the Surfer Dudes, who had been slowed down by some intestinal problems thanks to the burritos, and the Best Friends, who had been slowed down by Devin messing up the entire episode. The Surfer Dudes finally got on their burros alongside the Best Friends, and the two raced to the chill zone. Placing in sixth was... Carrie and Devin, meaning the Surfer Dudes were eliminated. The two were downtrodden shared one last bro hug with Don, and then left.

_Elimination Order: LARPers, Tennis Rivals, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mom and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Haters, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dudes_

* * *

Ca-Noodling

The Cadets found out that their next destination was Vietnam. Once all the teams received their travel tip and boarded the same plane, they were off. All the teams took taxis besides the Sisters and Rockers, who took carts pedaled by Vietnamese children instead. The Goths reaches the Don Box first, then the Cadets and the Ice Dancers. The three teams found out they had to work together, this left the Rockers, Sisters and Best Friends as the other super team. During the challenge, the two super teams formed a three team alliance each. The axis of evil contained the Goths, Cadets and Ice Dancers while the super alliance contained the Best Friends, Rockers and Sisters. The axis of evil got the zip it ticket thanks to Jacques and tied for first place at the chill zone, with the Sisters, Best Friends and Rockers still searching through the caves. In the cave, Rock advised Devin to tell Carrie how he felt about her right now. Devin followed his advice and told Carrie how he felt. She was shocked at first but soon the two shared their first kiss. Unfortunately this put them behind the Sisters and Rockers, eliminating them. They were sad but were happy that they were finally together.

_Elimination Order: LARPers, Tennis Rivals, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mom and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Haters, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dudes, Best Friends_

* * *

How Deep Is Your Love?

All the teams boarded the same flight to Siberia, Russia, thanks to a slow pilot. On the flight there the Rockers were thinking about their alliance with the Sisters, while Emma tried to convince Kitty to put a target on Rock and Spuds backs. Once there all the teams changed in to their swimsuits they were off. McArthur and Sanders were slowed down because Josee got McArthurs tongue stuck to a trash can. The Sisters reached the next challenge first, then the Rockers followed by the Ice Dancers, the Goths and finally the Cadets. Kitty found a ball and was pulled up. Josee found a ball next, then Sanders and Crimson. Spud took his attention off of pulling Rock up after he found a ball and let go, and Rock plummeted all the way back to the bottom and broke his arm. Meanwhile, the Ice Dancers finished first, with the Sisters in second, the Cadets In third and the Goths in fourth. Rock was taken to a hospital to get his arm put in a cast, and was even more dismayed when he found out him and Spud were last. The Rockers finally reached the chill zone in defeat only to be informed it was a non elimination round. Rock chose to continue the race, as long as Spud paid more attention from now on.

_Elimination Order: LARPers, Tennis Rivals, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mom and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Haters, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dudes, Best Friends_

* * *

Darjeel With It

The Ice Dancers were the first to depart this round for the airport, and were the first to the Don Box once off the taxi from the Indian airport. None of the teams could handle the humidity in Darjeeling, especially Spud. The Ice Dancers finished collecting tea leaves first, then the Cadets and then the Sisters. The Rockers and Goths finally finished collecting their leaves and left for the train.

The Ice Dancers were in carriage one

The Cadets were in carriage two

The Sisters were in carriage three

The Rockers were in carriage four

The Goths were in carriage five

Jacques, under Josee's orders, disconnected the rest of the train from their carriage, but the Sisters and Cadets managed to jump to the front carriage without them noticing. The Ice Dancers made it to the chill zone first but got a one hour penalty, so the Cadets got first instead, and the Sisters in second. Back at the rest of the train the Rockers and Goths were racing for the chill zone. The Rockers made it there in third and finally... the Goths made it in fourth! So the Ice Dancers were eliminated. Josee wailed and screamed but there was nothing either of them could do, and they left the race for good.

_Elimination Order: LARPers, Tennis Rivals, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mom and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Haters, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dudes, Best Friends, Ice Dancers_

* * *

Last Tango In Buenos Aires

The Cadets were the first to depart this time, making it to the airport quickly. The other teams were close behind them. Rock and Spud struggled with the first challenge, as did the Cadets and Sisters. The Goths did surprisingly well though, completing the dance quickly and moving on to the next challenge. The next to finish were the Sisters, then the Cadets. The Rockers were still struggling but finally Spud dipped Rock correctly, allowing them to move on. Crimson and Kitty caught their emus quickly in the next challenge, leaving McArthur and Rock, who was really struggling now due to his broken arm, still trying to catch theirs. At the chill zone, the Sisters came in first, then the Goths in second. McArthur caught and emu and her and Sanders drove off towards the chill zone. Rock was downtrodden but it was Spuds turn to pull his team together. Together, him and Rock caught their emu and followed the Cadets. The two were neck and neck but the Cadets took third, leaving the Rockers in fourth place. Don revealed it was a non elimination round, and so that cheered Rock and Spud up.

_Elimination Order: LARPers, Tennis Rivals, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mom and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Haters, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dudes, Best Friends, Ice Dancers_

* * *

Bahamarama

The first part of the epic finale of the Ridonculous Race was upon the final four teams. All the teams had the same flight once again. Once in the Bahamas, the Rockers made it to the pirate museum first. Spud found a map quickly and they were off before any of the other teams even made it in there. The Sisters found a map bext, then the Goths and finally the Cadets. Spud had to do the diving for his team, as did McArthur for hers, Ennui for his and Kitty for hers. Spud and Kitty found the doubloons together, and swam off to the surface. Ennui found the doubloons next and finally McArthur. At the chill zone, the Sisters placed in first with the Rockers in second. That left the Cadets and Goths. Both Ennui and McArthur made it to their teammates and the two teams drove off to not be eliminated. The Cadets made it to the chill zone before the Goths, placing them in third, and leaving the Goths eliminated.

_Elimination Order: LARPers, Tennis Rivals, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mom and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Haters, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dudes, Best Friends, Ice Dancers, Goths_

* * *

A Million Ways To Lose A Million Dollars

Part two of the grand finale of the Ridonculous Race was set into action, three teams remained; The Police Cadets, the Sisters, and the Rockers. One of these teams would walk home with a million dollars! All the teams were on the same flight to New York City. Once there, the Sisters were the first to make it to the Empire State Building. They were climbing the stairs but the Cadets were catching up, while the Rockers has only just arrived. The Cadets made it to the briefcases first, then the Rockers, then the Sisters. All three teams raced for the midpoint chill zone, where the Sisters took first place. That left the Cadets and the Rockers. And the ones eliminated were... The Cadets! The Rockers made it before them and moved on to the second challenge. The Police Cadets were dismayed but were happy that they at least got third place. The Sisters and Rockers both had come so far and it came down to finding the right combination for the lock. The Rockers found the combination first and ran off for the carpet of completion, with Kitty and Emma not close behind. It all came down to this, the Rockers or the Sisters. Both had faced many hardships throughout the race and both deserved it, but there could only be one winner and that was... The Rockers! Rock and Spud took home the grand one million dollars, victorious. The Sisters knew they played a clean game and had fun. Both teams knew this wouldn't be the end, and that there might be more to come soon... of the Ridonculous Race!

_Elimination Order: LARPers, Tennis Rivals, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mom and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Haters, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dudes, Best Friends, Ice Dancers, Goths, Police Cadets, Sisters, Rockers  
_

* * *

**I hope all of you enjoyed this what if! I had tons of fun writing it, and as always, if you have any what if ideas tell me in the reviews! **


End file.
